vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106068-just-hit-level-50-and
Content ---- ---- ---- I've had absolutely awful experiences within Wildstar because of the community. Kicked at the end of an adventure because a group didn't wanna compete for epics. People screaming (CAPS) at each other. Honestly, the community is pretty toxic atm. I'd try to find a few nice individuals to run content with and try to ignore it, and also perpetuate a better atmosphere with your own attitude. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This hasn't been my experience at all. (I am pretty amazing) I have not had any bad pugs yet (out of 30 or so). I'm tired of bad players complaining when they're told how they played bad. | |} ---- Eh.... am I the only one confused by this? No offense, but the WoW community as a whole is probably the biggest steaming pile of crap in gaming. If you can tough it out long enough there to make friends and find people that aren't the scum of the earth, then I'm sure if you stick with Wildstar you'll find people worth playing with as well. | |} ---- ---- I'm tired of bad players complaining about other bad players as if they never started out as a bad player and now pretend as if they're actually good. | |} ---- There is less "pressure" in wow dungeons. People don't normally quit wow dungeons after 1 wipe. Wildstar's system encourages the type of behavior you see. Humans are humans. There is no difference between us and wow players, etc. A company creates the rules and system in which players express themselves in. | |} ---- You pulled things from 2 different sentences of my post... All gaming communities have bad groups of people in them. This post was in no way trying to say WoW's community is better than Wildstar's... If you're confused by my post than you didn't read the entire thing and just emotionally responded because you probably felt offended. | |} ---- ---- That's a good solution. Another solution I thought of, you can talk to some individuals on here who share your opinions and friend them. Run dungeons cross server. | |} ---- ---- ---- It really is all the same people. But when people are having fun or enjoying the game, or don't feel overly frustrated, they tend to be a lot kinder. I never understood the "I gotta yell and act like a jerk to get my point across", and then they'll say, "They need to learn", and my response is always the same. "You need to learn how to lead" | |} ---- That's because most people who took that game "seriously" left a long time ago. | |} ---- You were obviously never a part of the City of Heroes community. I was, for over 7 years, and that was the friendliest, most close knit group of people I have ever seen in any game. If other players were in trouble, they helped; if a player passed away (and there were several) they held in-game tributes; if anyone needed anything the community did their best to band together and help. You will never find another community as good as the one from CoH. Yeah, it had it's share of bad apples, they all do, but... you know... I can only recall 2 of them by name. And that's after 7 years of play. This game... frak me; I have about 30 forumites on ignore right now; 12 of them got there within the headstart period. I've been MMOing for 10 years +, no, I have not touched WoW, but this community is very full of toxicity, very much so. I can easily name, at this point in time, about 50 players that are known troublemakers and/or jerks, and this is barely after 2 months have gone by. Yeah, no, sorry; as much as there are some good people here, this community is pretty toxic as a whole. 15 - 25 good people don't make an awesome community, | |} ---- Should be a giant warning popup on anyone who clicks Vet Dungeons for the first time that says 'please do all vet adventures and have your shit together before proceeding' | |} ---- The MMO community was much different during CoH's time than it is now. It's never been the same since WoW. Game's like Shadowbane, CoH, SWG, DAoC all had much better communities - they were also older games, when MMOs were more of a "niche" market, and before WoW's time. | |} ---- The community in Daoc was no better than any other, at least not on the server I played. Same type of human behavior. I just think it's a lot easier to see now, because of how much bigger the MMO market is. Although that's my opinion. | |} ---- People don't quit WoW dungeons after 1 wipe? Something must have changed drastically in the past year, because that was not the case when I played. You had about a 50/50. Also, 9 times out of 10 no one replied to any chat in LFG finder groups, even if you were asking how a new fight went. You are right, the pressure in WoW doesn't come from the game mechanics. It comes from the crappy community. I pulled two sentences that were relevant to each other to hilight something. You specifically said you liked the dungeons and mechanics, but the people were the problem. Then you said you'd go back to a game with an arguably worse community. Yes, I make snarky posts, but what I pointed out genuinely confuses me. I was pointing out that if you take the time to find people to play with here, then things will go better. The only reason I can see WoW being "easier" to mesh with is that you already know the dungeons inside and out. The experiences are similar when learning. | |} ---- I don't know what to tell you. I've played wow since release (aside from a few breaks) on several different servers, and dungeons, aside from a few new releases (wotlk dungeons), people just don't throw as many tizzies. The dungeons don't make most groups that frustrated; so quitting just doesn't seem like a normal occurance. But yes, people are always going to quit early in games if it;'s not going there way. The difference in wildstar, the entire group is punished if a person quits and the entire experience becomes less worthwhile, despite how much "skill" or talent any of the individuals may have. Wildstar's medal system is garbage, and a lot of people share this opinion, "casuals" and "hardcores" alike. It encourages a lot of the bad behavior, because people just don't give a crap about other people. You don't see a face, so your emotional investment is about as much as you would have for an NPC. The MMO sociopath; elitist pricks. Quitting and leaving, etc, seems much more frequent in WS simply due to the Medal/Timer design system. Because without silver or gold, most dungeons/adventures don't seem to be worth people's time. It's the system that encourages the quitting. | |} ---- CoH came after WoW. It had a better community because it was marketed to a certain type of person as opposed to WoW which is marketed towards as many people as possible. WoW was actually groundbreaking and just plain awesome to play in beta and around release. As the numbers climbed the community turned sour. Assholes are a lot louder than normal players in game. See "Barrens chat" for examples. I played all of the games you listed, and the key seems to be target audience as opposed to simply "everyone we can get to give us money". The best thing you can do for the community is be positive while you're a part of it. If you'd like a nice community, join us on Evindra. It's good on both sides. | |} ---- I returned to WoW for MoP and played a tank up to 90. LFG tool is terrible. People take Wailing Cavers just as seriously as endgame dungeons. I can tank that dungeon under level and drunk off my ass with no problem. If I find a group in zone chat, it normally turns out better. Cross server LFG in WoW is the worst though. You'll never see 90% of those people again, ever, and they act accordingly. I will give you the point on the medals/timers. They have *got* to ditch timers. If they want to have a speed running scoreboard somewhere that's fine, but making it a mandatory part of advancement when nothing before or after cares about timers is just pants-on-head retarded. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oli, I love you. The request to remove timers makes me question something.... If you are pugging to get silvers, what will you do with the attunements? PuG the raids, too? | |} ---- Chua does not pug raids. And Chua only pug dungeons/adventures when really have too. Chua low tolerance for stupid. | |} ---- A lot of guilds want people attuned (as that shows effort) and outside of this (since some guilds have it so bad they will promise to attune you if you just roll a character they need and will stick around), players want to be able to take the time sink out of the equation so they are not a burden on their future guilds. So you can have a person who's greatly skilled at their character, but without the time needed to forge community links to a permanent 5 person group (who you would actually be finding... *drumroll* while doing LFG groups!) who is getting blocked out of the raid they would otherwise fit into (and the guild they would fit into) due to the timer blocking the pug groups from obtaining. Even if they kill the boss. Which is kinda backwards. (before the" if you dont have time to set it up you dont have time to raid") People can make time for raids. 3hrs on 3 nights a week etc. Randomly waiting for a timer to pop in queue for a run, to then have it work or not work out, rinse/repeat.... most do not have time for that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why does he have to wish for you to get a silver? I didn't know prayer helped hardcore. :P | |} ---- ---- ^this | |} ---- That's because CS managed to create a system where there is a reward threshhold system for what should be entry content. In PvP, you spend 10-20min in a match, you win you lose, either way you still get something. In dungeons, (specifically for attunement, because who does them for fun outside of "hey, I wonder if we can get gold", you either make silver and finish the dungeon in 30-40min, or you spend hours banging your head against a wall for bronze (or no medal) and no progress. Bronze and silver should be group finderable (new word), gold should be the "damn we're good" solid guild + voice chat required. As it stand nothing below silver is a worthwhile run outside of throw away training runs. The system is bad. Should be: Bronze: You finished the dungeon. Silver" You finished + all optionals. Gold: You finished + all optionals + no deaths + timer. | |} ---- ---- These kind of gamers are the ones who lack social skills sadly. They believe that they are better then people, whilst making everything advantageous to themselves, i.e best gear best rotation perfect stats etc. Best players just work with what they have and "hey wow cool" if you get an upgrade and "oh well probably my fault" if them or their group failsat something. Well thats my opinion | |} ---- ---- ---- Join a guild, make some friends, it goes along way in this game. And when i say find a guild, find a good guild. One that doesn't put up with members being dicks to eachother. | |} ---- ----